Needs a Title
by rocklives and i write
Summary: AU 4th shinobi world war. Naruto trains for 3 years to leave his world after losing everything he ever cared about and being the last survivor of the 4th Great Ninja War. He arrives on Whitebeard's ship just before it reaches Marineford. Which side will Naruto be on? (Please suggest tile in the reviews or private messages.)


Obito: The following is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media LLC. One Piece is the property of Eichiro Oda, Funimation, Suiesha, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official release.

Author: I don't own Naruto or One Piece. Those two franchises and series are owned by Suiesha, Shonen Jump, Viz Animation, Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV, Mashashi Kishimoto, and Eichiro Oda. Please support the official releases. Also, I'm only saying this once... PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS BEING AN AU STORY! *exhales* Thank you! On with the story!

It was the end of the Fourth Great Ninja World War. Only one human being who could be considered a combatant was left: Naruto Uzumaki. However, war has changed this man. He is no longer the naive child he once was. Because of all his pain from losing all his "comrades" in war, he was forced to grow up. And now he opens a time-space portal with the implanted Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan eyes from Sasuke. (Naruto has the Rinnegan as well. He is also the Juubi Jinchuriki but Kurama is the only tailed beast soul inside of the Juubi, Naruto expelled all the other tailed beast souls.)

The five Hokage as well as Gaara, Mei, A and Onoki in their last moments told Naruto to use Ningendo (Human Path) on them after Naruto ended the war by using Ningendo (Human Path) on Madara and Obito after those two wiped out the Shinobi Alliance with only those nine and Naruto surviving. (He also went around the battlefield collecting Madara's war fan, the Seven Swords of the Mist, The Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths, he also used Human Path on the Edo Tensei shinobi and gained their knowledge. (Kabuto accepted Izanagi and then reanimated the Impure World reincarnation shinobi when Naruto asked Kabuto to.)

The reasons he did all this is two-fold. One, that such dangerous weapons do not rekindle hatred. And secondly, Naruto wanted to be super prepared for any situation after he arrived in his new dimensional home.) After 3 years of further training to adjust to the many memories he absorbed (for 1 month), and mastering all of the many techniques and weapons he has gathered, as well as creating new jutsu from the many Kekkei Genkai he use to the Rinnegan's ability to give the user natural access to the five main elements. And he also mastered his new powers that come from being the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails. (2 years, 11 months) Naruto then said at the end of all that time, "I give up. This version of humanity is not worth saving, because the only ones that were worth saving are dead. So now, I'll open this extra-dimensional portal and see where it takes me... Maybe there will be another version of humanity that is worth saving on the other side."

(If Naruto lost everybody he liked it wouldn't take very long for him too lose that cheery dispostion of his and he would not so much give up on life but realize that the dimension he lived in will NEVER get rid of the cycle of hatred. And yet he still hopes that there is another version of humanity that's worth saving. I'm about to utterly crush that hope. BTW, Naruto is going to be smart here, I mean he did absorb at least 300 years worth of information if not 500.)

A portal appeared on the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's ship. Naruto said, "Excuse me, but where am I?" "You're on my ship, brat, so you better explain yourself!'', Whitebeard demanded. And so Naruto told Whitebeard of his life and of the Ninja World, and reason for leaving his world. Then Whitebeard explained the situation at Marineford and his love for his family. And soon, they surfaced. Naruto remarked, "What the hell, man? We're completely surrounded! What kind of shitty tactician are you, Chobihige (Thin Beard)!?" Whitebeard ignored Naruto and said, "It's been awhile, Sengoku. You better tell me that my beloved son is all right."

Naruto piped up, "As someone who is not from this dimension and therefore not a citizen that belongs to your government, I demand as a neutral party to settle this dispute without bloodshed!" Sengoku demanded, "Who are you to speak that way!? Portgas D. Ace is a pirate who carries the blood of the world's most heinous man in his veins!" Naruto retorted, "Piracy and existence are not grounds for execution. Personally, I believe that existence not a crime in any way! And, if his parents are dead, then the statute of limitations for that so-called charge has ended ever since they died. And also, at that point, there is no there is no revenge in his death because hypothetically speaking, his parents are dead, they will not grieve his passing, nor avenge themselves upon you. As to the piracy charge, it depends upon how much he has stolen, how many people he has killed in defence of his crew, whether he has killed for his own entertainment, whether he has commited rape, impersonated military officers, and his mental stability." Sengoku replied, "You claim not to be a citizen of the World Government, and you also claim to be from another dimension and since it is obvious you do not know our laws, therefore your claim to be a mediator between the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates is denied!"

(Begin Naruto Shippuden OST 2 Girei.) Naruto sighed and said while emiting his full killing intent, "Then from this moment forward I am the one who will bring peace, order, safety and a true, unhypocritical justice to this wretched world of yours! I shall begin by absolutely crushing you and your false justice! All I can hope for is that the families of those who die in this war do not grow a desire for hatred and revenge against me simply because I tried to do what was right. And also all of you here should know, that from love, sacrifice is born and from hate is born and we are able to know pain. And when two people know and experience the same pain, they can understand each other and make peace between each other. And you know, you brought this upon yourselves by threatening this man Whitebeard's son with death. (End Naruto Shippuden OST 2 Girei.)

While Whitebeard created two seaquakes to attack the Marines, Naruto created many Kage Bunshins and give orders to them. 276 out of the 7500 clones took flight to destroy the many cannon enplacements, as well as the 50 Navy battleships outside the newly created walls of ice. The rest were assigned to fight alongside and protect the Whitebeard pirates. (The original Naruto is leading the ground force clones.) After Aokiji froze the tsunami and the Marineford bay, Naruto took that a sign to commence his attack. Each member of the Whitebeard Pirates (not the allies, just 1600 pirates under Whitebeard's direct command.) has at 4 least clones protecting that person, the commanders each have an escort of 8. The remaining 1036 clones job are to float 6 feet above the main forces and attack the enemy at long range.

The Whitebeards and all the Naruto clones charged the front lines of the Marines. Just before the main lines met, Naruto (this is the original) mentally ordered all the Bunshin, "_ Now hear this! Now hear this! __To ensure that this mission is a success, use Susano'o from the beginng of this war! Ground units! Stop those cannonball things as much as you can while simultaneously attacking the enemy! Special air unit! To the ones attacking the cannons you must simultaneously divebomb the cannons and destroy them all in one shot! Use Jinton (Dust Release) from long range and then finish with Shakuton (Scorch Release) and Ranton (Storm Release)! Covering unit! Make sure the ice does not melt! We would have to repair it with Hyoton (Ice Release) and that will take more time than we have! Backup unit! Cover our rear!_"

As The Navy forces ships in the bay were destroyed by the Naruto clones, Whitebeards allies made landfall on the ice. While this was happening, in the area where the Shichibukai were present a certain man was on the move! Dracule Mihawk! The world's strongest swordsman!

(End of Chapter.)


End file.
